


"Why would you even ask me that?" 中文版

by Artemis_Dreamer, assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Confession, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post War, Rated to be Safe, excessive sarcasm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: 他的心思根本没放在周围激烈的战斗中，而是密切关注着他最大的敌人——的身体的一部分。总而言之，霸天虎们输掉了那场战争是因为他们的首领正全神贯注地盯着擎天柱的屁股。---擎天柱希望威震天有时候能浪漫点，或者至少委婉点。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of ["Why would you even ask me that?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106477) by [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer). 



> 这算得上是一个笑话吗？

威震天无所事事地用钢笔敲打着数据板。他在写作事业上碰到了一点瓶颈，没有任何词句能圆滑地避开莫邪天城炼油厂起义战的耻辱性失败。

 

一个彻头彻尾的耻辱性失败，而他就是罪魁祸首。破坏大帝甚至不愿意承认自己在这场失败中犯下的错误，更别提对无数即将翻开他的自传的读者了。

 

写自传比威震天预想的要困难得多，尤其是写到霸天虎和汽车人间的那场战争时。许多霸天虎由于他的指挥不力而付出生命，可他完全不打算在读者面前塑造一个无能为力的统治者的形象。

 

炼油厂起义战就是一个兵力分配失败的例子。驻守装货海湾大门的霸天虎士兵被汽车人的反击所围困，提出了紧急支援的要求，但威震天没能及时下达命令，这让他们失去了即将获得的胜利。

 

（或者至少赶走进攻的汽车人。）

 

破坏大帝对自己为何领导失败的原因心知肚明：他的心思根本没放在周围激烈的战斗中，而是密切关注着他最大的敌人——的身体的一部分。总而言之，霸天虎们输掉了那场战争是因为他们的首领正全神贯注地盯着擎天柱的屁股。

 

那是形状十分优美的屁股，破坏大帝辩解道。

 

破坏大帝和领袖的关系十分复杂，至少可以这么说。他欣赏领袖的能力，但不肯承认他也欣赏领袖的身材；他一直期盼能把擎天柱据为己有，但拒绝承认他不仅仅期盼领袖能成为他的战利品或阶下囚。

 

威震天不肯承认自己的欲望。

 

“你还在写这点乱七八糟的东西？”擎天柱的声音打断了他的沉思。说谁谁到。

 

擎天柱很早就反对威震天写自传，因为即使威震天只是自娱自乐，也会有数万的霸天虎和汽车人购买他的作品并仔细阅读。

 

问题就在这，大战或许已经结束，但这本充满偏见和煽动的出版物很有可能会打破双方之间脆弱的和平，毕竟他们还没有正式签订和平停战书。

 

“没错，领袖。”威震天恶声恶气地说，“你已经问了我三十八次了。”

 

如果不是这个恼人的前任汽车人打断他的思路，威震天可能已经想出条新思路了；毕竟目前为止护星公还没有独立的办公室。

 

不幸的是，擎天柱并不打算就此闭嘴，“你写到第几年的战争了？”他质问道，语气中满是审判。

 

哦，如果有个办法令他永远闭嘴就好了。一个恶劣的想法在破坏大帝脑海中萌生——他衡量了两遍，迅速把这个想法抛在脑后；然后又重新捡回来慢慢思索，最终把它定为最有效的措施。

 

（也是最有趣的想法。）

 

“我已经把战争年代写完了。”威震天撒了个谎，他连五分之一都没写到。领袖脸上不信任的表情令他愉悦无比，但破坏大帝期望能看到些别的——他想看领袖脸上出现惊恐的表情。

 

“事实上。”他露出一个微笑，“我已经把未来的战后安排都写完了，现在准备写我和领袖对接了。”

 

擎天柱困惑地眨眨眼，根本没这回事，难道威震天已经太习惯抹黑诋毁汽车人，以至于在自己的自传里伪造他们之间亲密的关系了？

 

破坏大帝饥渴的微笑逐渐扩大，深红色的光镜闪烁着期待。领袖明白了。

 

跳动的EM力场奔涌着脱离了他的掌控，袒露出领袖内心深处的愿望。擎天柱期盼威震天说出这句话很久了，他的机体正尽一切努力传达出他的真实想法。

 

威震天饥饿的力场包裹住突然明白的擎天柱。在自传里写怎么和领袖对接，这可真有趣。

 

不顾绝望地想要和破坏大帝相融合的力场，擎天柱不赞同地看了眼护星公。

 

“这就是你想说的？自作主张替我做决定？”他摆出被冒犯了的语气。

 

破坏大帝终于跨过了领袖从不回应的这道坎；他总算知道了他们共同的愿望——以一种他最意想不到的冷淡方式。

 

擎天柱无数次想象过威震天向自己承认心意的画面，但从未想到是通过这种方式。他的心意真的就这样告诉威震天了？用一种近乎开玩笑的方式？

 

何况这个玩笑几乎令人生气，真的，几乎。一边被他所感受过最有力且充满情丨欲的EM力场包围，一边摆出生气的样子对擎天柱来说有点困难，他快绷不住自己的表情了，而威震天早就知道了。

 

护星公露出微笑，欣赏着擎天柱由内而外浮现在脸上的期盼。“那我就直接问了，领袖，不过我怀疑你原本期待比这更浪漫的告白。现在还有最后一个问题——去你的卧室还是我的？”

 

“我的。”领袖固执地回答，尽力让自己的声音听起来不那么生气。他期不期待浪漫和威震天没有一点关系！

 

（他也没有过。不过，他的确希望听到威震天真诚，衷心的告白，或者一个道歉。不过现在想想他一定是看不到了。）

 

破坏大帝咧嘴一笑，伟大的擎天柱领袖在心情不好的时候会变得十分小气，但这不算什么大事，一两次过载就能解决这个问题；多来几次能让他变得更有耐心；十几次之后或许擎天柱就会变得可爱起来。在那以后继续下去，他们就能要么一起坠入爱河，要么一起进入锁死状态。

 

总之，这会是一个漫长而又美妙的夜晚。

 

（他是对的。）

**Author's Note:**

> 我不小心写了一篇关于一个巨大机器人的告白，对此我一点都不感到抱歉。
> 
> 欢迎一切评论。


End file.
